The Princess who said Yes
by LilyAgreste2k
Summary: With the land of Hyrule covered in Twilight, Princess Zelda must encounter the man who she is destined by fate to fight against. But what happens if the Princess begins to fall in love with her enemy? Zelda x Ganondorf fluff.


Word had spread throughout the kingdom quickly, and the entire kingdom was in complete lockdown. Soldiers were littered about the throne room, each strategically posed for the incoming danger to their princess. The soldiers waited in silence, such a quietness that even the passing of a heartbeat could be heard.

The princess of the land had heard of a certain darkness, which was all people could describe it as, making its way to the castle. In any typical hylian, this would have caused a great deal of internal panic that would slowly creep its way into their mind. However, for the princess, this news only further prepared her for what was to come. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, her internal chaos was calmed, and she planned for the worst.

And yet, the worst was far better than what came to be.

The cool metal from the hilt of her sword could be felt through her gloved hands, and she gripped it slightly tighter as she heard footsteps from just below the staircase. At first, it was one set of footsteps. And then, a dark rush of shadows obscured the view of everyone in the room, Zelda's hand instinctively going to shield her eyes from the unknown mass.

A flurry of beasts entered the throne room all at once, grasping the throats of some soldiers, the other unfortunate ones having their necks snapped and were thrown aside as if their very existence disgusted the shadow beasts.

Her remaining guards surrounded her on either side as the leader of these beasts entered, his footsteps heavy and menacing. A stone mask covered his true face, shielding his identity for some unknown reason. No part of his body was visible, all covered in a heavy woolen cloth with intricate markings covering the sleeves.

Having no idea who this man was, her first instinct was to send her remaining guards after him, perhaps even go up against the man himself. Yet something within the princess told her that this plan would only result in more bloodshed, and perhaps even her death.

This man stood before the bottom of the ascending staircase that led to her throne, as if he was awaiting to be welcomed.

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." Came the deep voice of the male after a moment of silence. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule… Life? Or death?!"

The tone in which he spoke was hardly a joking one. This was the voice of someone who demanded respect, and obedience from all those that he spoke to or encountered. Her guards turned to her in a silent question. "What will you choose?" She could feel this question going around in their mind, though they were too afraid to say it.

Taking a moment to look around the throne room and contemplate, she saw her guards struggling against the grip of the shadow beasts. Pain and suffering was imminent, that much she could see. Only seconds passed, before the previously tight grip on her rapier was released, her sword clattering to the ground as a silent agreement.

The sound of the metal clattering slowly died along with her freedom.

Days passed like years for the imprisoned Princess. Zelda's days were spent locked away in a room that was far less grander than her own, and yet she had been allowed to remain in the castle. This was a miracle in itself.

Each day, a guard would come every once in a while to check that the princess had not attempted on an escape, and would bring food and water. The princess had attempted on researching about this man, where he was from, what his purpose was… Perhaps he was of another race? He had to be, no hylian had ever seen the manner of beasts that were brought into the castle. And those markings… They had to have meant something. Yet nothing was found, due to her limited knowledge on what this man actually looked like.

The twilight that had fallen soon after this man took over was like nothing she had ever seen before. It took a week, and time spent flipping through books in her temporary room, she concluded that this man must be part of the twili race, a race that was lost to time, and lost to the memory of Hyrule.

Zelda was very cold in this new environment, this knew world that masked the one she once knew. She wore a scarf and a cloak, the only clothing that was readily available in the room. This extra fabric was enough to keep her body temperature where it needed to be, yet she still shivered just slightly.

An imp had come to her, one that had informed her of who this man was who had taken over. It wasn't long before she returned once more, but came with the hero, transformed into that of a wolf. Seeing the state he was in only further made her worry about the state her kingdom was in, yet she had no way of remedying the issue at hand.

Giving final words of advise to the hero, he departed with her instructions to hurry. A guard entered her room moments later, none the wiser that there had been someone there to help her. He didn't know that there was someone on the outside who could ruin everything that this Zant fellow had worked to achieve.

A creaking noise suddenly filled the room. That wasn't right… The guard had only left ten minutes ago. He shouldn't have come back already. Her body turned towards the sound, only to be faced by the same helmet that she had stared at when considering the fate of her kingdom.

The Usurper King stalked towards her, a grin not visible to the princess who did her best to conceal sudden anxiety. Zelda had never seen this man so close before, and he was only getting closer to her small frame, which he towered over.

"I do so wish that I could play with you, dolly…" Zant said, deep voice resonating throughout the small room. One long finger twisted a piece of loose hair, which Zelda slapped away from her.

"Master says I can not. He says he wants to have you to himself… He requests that you visit him in the dining hall this evening-"

Zant's words were crudely cut off by Zelda, who turned away to gaze out the window once more. "Tell your 'master' that I decline. And do not call me dolly. My name is Princess Zelda, and you will address me as such." Her voice was sharp, venom dripping from her words as she spoke to this man.

A low chuckle came from Zant, and he roughly turned her around to face him. "I've brought you a dress.. See? Don't you want to look nice for my Master? Now be a good dolly and get dressed, will you? If you refuse, I will make sure that you can never open that pretty little mouth of yours again."

Though she so badly wanted to slap this man, the metal helmet protected him from her hand that was just itching to bruise his skin.

The dress that was presented to her was not one that she despised. In fact, given different circumstances, she would have loved the dress. Save for the color choice, which of course, was a deep hue of red, almost a black.

Snatching the piece from this so called King, she turned around once more. "Care to leave? Or do you just want to watch me get dressed like the disgusting filth that you are?" Asked the princess, to which Zant only responded with a chuckle.

"As you wish, /Twilight Princess/." He said, before exiting the room to allow her to get dressed.

Once Zelda was sure he had left, she reluctantly took off the cloak and scarf, along with her former dress that was filthy from days of wearing it. Slipping into the new dress, she walked over to a mirror, smoothing the fabric.

It was a very nice gown. The bodice was tight fitted to Zelda, yet the skirt flowed around her legs, allowing her to walk with ease. Lace adorned the sheer sleeves, the neckline dipping low enough to expose some of her cleavage.

Her door was opened once more, and though she could not see it, Zant looked her up and down multiple times, a smirk appearing from within the helmet. "Don't you look.. delicious." Zant said, Zelda responding with a disgusted expression.

"I do not need an escort to my own dining hall. I know perfectly well where it is. You may have taken over, but this is not your castle. It still belongs to me." She spat back at him, walking with an air of importance and confidence, while on the inside she was repulsed by the idea that she had to meet this twili's "Master".

The doors of the room were opened, allowing entrance for the princess. The room was as it always had looked, though it seemed as if there was a perpetual sunset for the lighting. As she strode inside, the man at the table stood, turning towards the young girl who stopped to look at him.

Fiery eyes matched with the fire red hair that was twisted back into a thorn crown. His attire was that of a King, regal and intimidating. "My dearest Princess Zelda… You look ravishing."

This man's voice, whoever he was, was about the same deepness of Zant's, yet smoother. More elegant and sure of himself as he spoke.

His left hand brought her own to his lips, both Triforce parts resonating as they were brought into contact with one another. This seemed to both startle and peak the princess's interest in this man who held the Triforce of power.

"My name is Ganondorf… Though perhaps you already knew that? You are the bearer of Wisdom, after all." A soft chuckle left his lips, and Zelda did her best to retain her previous composure, though her interest in this man was beyond comprehension.

"I would introduce myself, though it seems you have decided to become acquainted with me, without speaking a word to me." Zelda's words would have been biting to anyone else, but to Ganondorf, they were simply amusing.

The princess sat at the other end of the long dining table, fixing her dress as the first course was brought out.

"You could say that I have become acquainted with you without your knowledge, Princess. Yet I sense this does not bother you as much as you say it does."

His words rang true in Zelda's mind, and she refused to answer him. The two ate dinner in silence, the only sound being the clinking of forks hitting plates, or the glass being set back down onto the table.

"Tell me, Princess Zelda," Ganondorf asked, and ever the gentleman, using Zelda's formal title. "What can I do to make your time here more suitable."

This question wasn't one that she had anticipated. Her expression was enough to let the King of Thieves know that he had surprised her with such a generous offer.

"I would like access to my library. I would also prefer my room to be moved back to my former chambers, as my current dwelling is less than sanitary and does not have any of my other necessities. I request privacy, and for that servant of yours to leave me be." Zelda spoke fluidly, and her words were answered with a simple nod.

"I will see to it that this is done. Is there anything else, before this lovely encounter comes to an end?" He asked.

Ganondorf's kindness was not something that she had expected, causing her to go silent as she thought. "My archery training yard out in the back of the castle. And all my equipment."

"How do I know that you will not use said equipment to harm me, my dear?" Ganondorf questioned, his chin resting on his knuckles, elbow resting on the table.

"You have my word. That should be enough." The princess spoke, Ganondorf knowing this too to be true.

"It shall be done. Thank you for joining me, Princess Zelda. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow night. I expect to be dining with you every night from now on. Goodnight, Princess." Ganondorf said, kissing her hand once more, before swiftly leaving the room, leaving a stunned Zelda alone.


End file.
